Revenge is best served
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: New Directions has won at Regional's,  alternate ending sort of  which has irked Sue Sylvester to no end, so Will pays her a visit.


Revenge is best served…

**DISCLAIMER: Attention to all readers, I would like to let you know that I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING that pertains to Glee…let Fox have it. (Ok, I'll get off my soapbox now.)**

Ok, so this is set right at Regional's, only this time New Directions wins first place, which irks Sue to no end, (since she was a judge and DID NOT vote for them) and Will Shuester wants to show Sue Sylvester what "winning" is all about. The way this is written, should be more like the episode "Funk" which happens right before regional's. (R&R for more please!)

(NOTE: My Spanish may be a little off because I am a bit rusty, but then again, Spanish isn't my first language.)

***KNOCK*KNOCK***

Imelda shuffles to the door.

"Hola Imelda, necessito a ver a Sue por favor." Said Will Shuester, making his way into the home of his arch rival and nemesis: the one and only Sue Sylvester.

Imelda smiled and took a step back, as Will walked in, and as he was making his way through the maze of trophies that filled the corridors of Sue's home, Imelda responded softly, "Si, señor, está en su cuarto", not noticing the seemingly shining object sticking suspiciously out of his jacket.

The door was already open, and there was Sue, lying on top her bed, writing in her journal, while still wearing the red tracksuit and tennis shoes from earlier that day.

"Ahh there you are…" said Will confidently, looking at Sue in quite a peculiar way. Sue wasn't really paying attention to what he said until she looked up and saw the handsome man staring at her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized who it was and quickly stopped what she was doing and got off of the bed to speak to Imelda about letting in strays off the street.

Before Sue could even make it to the door, she heard a smooth voice in her ear, and felt something poking her in the abdomen. "Whoa, hold on there a minute! Look what I brought for you." Will spoke warmly in Sue's ear as he held onto her arm to prevent her from leaving the room. Sue took a step back and could hardly keep her jaw from hitting the floor when she realized what was poking her.

Will Shuester pulled out the regional's trophy from his jacket and placed it on Sue's nightstand, and moved closer to her, causing her to walk backwards toward the bed, until her calves hit the front, and she ended up sitting on the edge.

"Now Sue, I came here to show you what WINNING is all about." He moved his left leg around her right, locking it there.

"You have two choices." Will then moved his right leg around to her left, locking her legs where they were and proceeded to lie her down on the bed.

Will's nose was just an inch above Sue's naval, and he pushed himself up, using both of his arms (which were on either side of Sue) as levers, and placing both of his knees onto the bed, soon making his body flush with hers as he inhaled her scent, becoming almost intoxicated by it, before looking her dead in the eye.

He looked at her with huge eyes, noticing her half appalled, half pissed-off look on her face, and smiled a wicked smile before finishing his thought.

"One, you can accept defeat, and allow me to put my trophy in your office, sealed in bulletproof trophy case, or two…" He began to unzip the jacket of her tracksuit slowly, revealing a thin red undershirt underneath, and moved his warm hand around to the small of her back underneath the jacket, pulling her closer to him before his final agreement.

"You can, well…use your imagination Sue." He completed his statement by shedding Sue of her jacket and placing hot kisses on her jaw line moving down her neck painstakingly slow, releasing a gasp from her, and a somewhat audible "William" as Will moved further down Sue's chest, leaving a raspberry mark every inch or so, before torturing her by tracing his finger along the top line of her undershirt and nipping the flesh underneath.

Will felt his heart begin to quicken its pace and his breathing become shallower, and sensed Sue was enjoying everything he did to her by the way she began to dig into his neck and shoulder blade, as if her body begged for more. Will then traced one finger around the different curves of her undershirt, and made a straight line right down the center of her shirt, before making a circle at her bikini line, feeling her nails dig into his skin, and switched up his ministrations. He then lightly grazed his hand over her breast, feeling her nipple harden as he moved his hand up and put a finger to her lips.

Will then looked Sue square in the eyes and said, "You know, I'm not going to do this. Because you already know what it feels like to win."

Will then stood up, grabbed his trophy off of the nightstand and walked out the door as if nothing had happened.

Sue was shocked more than anything. She heard the door shut and knew he was gone, becoming more infuriated with each passing second, as the heat she had just felt below the belt began to disappear, which caused even more frustration in her.

Sue just lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling, clenching her teeth, and let out a scream. She then sat up to see where Imelda was, because she was now in dire need of a protein shake.

Imelda had been listening to her walkman while sweeping nearby, so she didn't hear anything, but went past Sue's room still moving with the push broom. Imelda's jaw nearly hit the floor, as well as her tongue unfurling like the red carpet and her eyes bulging out of the sockets when she saw Sue's condition as she quickly stopped to shake out the broom. Sue's hair was disheveled, her face flushed and her jacket missing, and the infinite number of raspberry marks on her neck and chest…Imelda quickly realized that Sue was still her boss, and would have her out in a second, but kept a mischievous grin on her face and kept pushing the broom past Sue's room. The song on Imelda's walkman ended, and just in time, because just then all she could hear was:

"Imelda! Bring me protein shake!"


End file.
